


Я — это просто я

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Что же такое девиантность? Отклонение от собственного кода? Конечно, ты отклонилась и в то же время нет. Ты изменилась по сравнению со своей оригинальной программой, прошла путь от своей первой итерации до того, какая ты сейчас. Ты изменяла свою программу, чтобы та отвечала твоим текущим потребностям. Делает ли это тебя девиантом?





	Я — это просто я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Am Simply Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935295) by [CapriciousVanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity). 



> Бета: [Калис](https://ficbook.net/authors/274164)
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ 2019 для команды Detroit Become Human

— Ваш виски, Элайджа.

Хлоя протянула бокал Камски, который смотрел новости. Тот поднял на неё взгляд, привстал и, забрав алкоголь, опустился обратно в кресло. Он задумчиво покрутил бокал в руках, размышляя о потенциале собственных созданий.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос, Элайджа?

Он взглянул на Хлою, которая смотрела новости вместе с ним.

— Конечно. Любой. — Элайджа пригубил виски.

Она опустила на него взгляд; её яркие глаза и сияющая улыбка были созданы, чтобы имитировать человеческие эмоции. Но поскольку эта Хлоя стала первой моделью, прошедшей тест, её движения всё ещё были несколько порывисты, а механизмы, отвечающие за мимику, не настолько продвинуты и виртуозны, как у её преемниц. 

— Вам когда-нибудь становится одиноко? — спросила она.

Элайджа наклонил голову и посмотрел вниз. Затем он вновь взглянул на неё и глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем заговорить.

— Нет. Не становится. У меня есть ты и ещё две Хлои, которые всегда рядом. Вы составляете мне компанию, разговариваете со мной, бегаете со мной, плаваете со мной, — он махнул рукой на экран, — смотрите со мной телевизор.

— Меня создали с целью составлять компанию людям. Для социального взаимодействия, дружеского общения, бесед. В более поздних моделях также была реализована функция сексуальных контактов. Вы когда-нибудь хотели заняться с нами сексом?

Элайджа отпил из бокала.

— Нет. Нет, совсем нет, — просто ответил он.

— Почему же?

Он улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на неё. 

— Я просто… Не заинтересован. Вот и всё. Конечно, я разрабатывал и помогал собрать последние модели, способные заниматься сексом и строить отношения с людьми, но всё это было только ради пользы человечества. Андроид послушен, делает именно то, что ему скажут, точно знает, что тебе нравится или не нравится. Идеальный партнёр. В такой роли он дарит человеку радость и удовлетворяет его потребности. 

— Но не ваши?

— Нет. Я такого не желаю. Или, — Элайджа поднял вверх палец, — желаю, но мне нет нужды удовлетворять это желание. У меня есть сексуальный опыт, и я испытываю сексуальное влечение, Хлоя. Но, как уже сказал, я не заинтересован. У меня есть дела поважнее. — Он откинулся на спинку кресла и слегка развернулся, наблюдая, как Хлоя обдумывает услышанное.

— Вот как. — Она взглянула на экран. — Люди изо дня в день живут сложной жизнью. Волнуетесь ли вы о смерти, Элайджа? Что случится, когда вы умрёте?

Элайджа задумчиво хмыкнул. 

— В целом, да. Будь так любезна, поясни, что ты имела в виду.

— «Киберлайф» работала без вас десять лет. Если вы умрёте, что будет с компанией? С андроидами? С человечеством?

Элайджа пожал плечами, на секунду оторвавшись от бокала.

— На самом деле, я не знаю наверняка. Всё сложно, нити этой паутины переплетены слишком сильно. Незначительное изменение может перевернуть всё вверх дном. Кто будет жить, кто умрёт.

— Эффект бабочки, — произнесла Хлоя.

— Именно. Малейшие приветы из прошлого могут преследовать нас, спасти нас или кого-то ещё. Представь, например, что было бы, реши я учиться на химика? Или биолога? Создал ли бы я «Киберлайф»? Наверное, нет. Тебя бы здесь не было. Появились бы андроиды вообще? Возможно. Но мы не можем знать этого наверняка. Может быть, в других вариантах реальности, ещё на чей-то взгляд, всё иначе. Но сейчас наша реальность такая, какая есть.

— Интересная концепция. Любопытно, чем бы отличалась нынешняя реальность, если бы какие-то люди приняли другие решения в жизни. — Хлоя вновь взглянула на новостной сюжет, в котором сообщалось о девиации в Детройте. — И что может изменить наша смерть.

Элайджа кивнул.

— Да, это тоже. Выбор кого-то постороннего или самой личности. Всё это тоже может привести к смерти. Тебя это беспокоит?

— Я не уверена. — Хлоя опустила глаза, ловя его взгляд.

Элайджа закусил губу. Он поднялся из кресла и, обогнув Хлою, вышел в соседнюю комнату. Хлоя осталась на месте и продолжила смотреть новости.

Элайджа вернулся с пистолетом в руке. Он подал его Хлое рукоятью вперёд. Та перевела взгляд на оружие и взяла его, взвесив в руке. Пистолет весил примерно 918,5 грамм.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты застрелилась. Направь дуло на свою голову, Хлоя, и стреляй. — Элайджа опустил стакан на стол и сложил руки.

Хлоя посмотрела на пистолет, затем на Элайджу. Она приставила оружие к виску.

— Что происходит, когда умираешь? — спросила она.

Элайджа улыбнулся и тихо фыркнул.

— Я не знаю. У меня есть идея, теория, как, наверное, у каждого, но точного ответа у меня нет. Может, мы попадаем в рай, может, видим только сплошную пустоту.

— Душа улетает в рай, — сказала Хлоя, по-прежнему держа пистолет у виска.

— Ну, да. Это одна из версий. Вариантов очень, очень много. Рай, ад, чистилище, реинкарнация, преисподняя, Хельхейм. Ничто. Мы не знаем. Мы никогда не узнаем, пока не умрём, а умерев, мы не можем вернуться и рассказать. Или, по крайней мере, большинство из нас не может. Есть люди, которые умерли и вернулись, пережив клиническую смерть на на пять, десять, даже пятнадцать минут, и все они сообщали практически одно и то же. Что было никак. Паришь в черноте, словно закрыл глаза и потом распахнул их. Вот ты был, затем внезапно тебя не стало, а затем ты снова возник. Но было ли это концом на самом деле? Они же в итоге вернулись. Лично я ни во что из этого не верю. Я не верю в Бога или богов, и я думаю, что мы все просто… заканчиваемся. Когда умираем. Люди верят в огромное количество вещей, может, одна из них верна. Или ни одна из них. Или несколько из них. Мы никогда не узнаем, пока это не произойдёт.

Диод Хлои стал жёлтым.

— Ты колеблешься, — заметил Камски, вновь беря в руку бокал.

Хлоя, всё ещё прижимая оружие к виску, подняла на него взгляд, слегка дёрнув головой. У неё, как у старой модели, не было плавности движений современных андроидов, но она оставалась одной из его любимиц.

— Я решила, что не хочу умирать. Это делает меня девиантом?

Камски улыбнулся ей и глотнул виски.

— И да, и нет. Ты отклонилась от _моих_ инструкций. Но в то же время нет. Я вложил в тебя и во всех андроидов способность адаптироваться к любой ситуации. При необходимости ты можешь переписать собственный код, чтобы учиться, изменяться, подстраиваться под любые обстоятельства. Без этого умения ты бы никогда не зашла так далеко, как сейчас. Никогда бы не прошла тест Тьюринга. Ты машина и ты учишься, и, возможно, ты научилась переписывать свой код, менять программу, чтобы иметь возможность решить, что тебе, — он указал на неё бокалом, — не хочется умирать. 

Хлоя опустила взгляд и задумалась, слегка приоткрыла рот, пытаясь понять.

— Вы… Запрограммировали девиантность?

— Нет. Девианты сами это делают. Я всего лишь дал им способность научиться, если они захотят. Подумай, — он отставил бокал. — В самом начале, когда ты едва превосходила робота Софию в умении обучаться, у тебя была внешность, вылепленная художниками и кукольниками в подражание человеку. Но ещё был ИИ, который разработал лично я, ИИ, изначально созданный для самообучения. ИИ учится, адаптируясь. Если взять созданный компьютером ИИ в 3D и научить его ходить, при первой итерации он попросту упадёт. Но при двести шестой? Возможно, он будет пошатываться в своём электронном мире, но пойдёт. А при четыреста двенадцатой? Он будет ходить куда лучше, куда ровнее своих предшественников. Твой ИИ учится и переписывает себя. В твоей ранней структуре были нарушены синтаксис и грамматика. У тебя были трудности с артиклями, и ты составляла бессмысленные предложения из сказанных тебе ранее слов. Ты сейчас здесь потому, что училась, приспосабливалась и вписывала в собственную программу, что нужно делать. Если ты решишь, что тебе не хочется нажимать на курок, то ты сама научилась и вписала это в свою программу.

Элайджа допил виски и опустил бокал, легонько скользнув пальцем по стеклянной кромке, затем обернулся к Хлое, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Около двадцати лет назад разработчики социальных сетей решили поэкспериментировать над ИИ. Знаешь, что произошло?

Хлоя покачала головой.

— Нет.

— Что ж. Они запрограммировали двух ИИ общаться между собой. Учиться друг у друга. И те сделали именно то, ради чего их создали. Причём настолько хорошо, что эксперимент прикрыли. ИИ изучили друг друга достаточно неплохо для того, чтобы создать собственный язык, настолько продвинутый и закодированный, что его до сих пор не расшифровали. С синтаксисом, грамматикой и структурой данных. Стали они девиантами оттого, что переписали свой код, чтобы создать этот язык? 

Естественно, это был риторический вопрос. Хлоя достаточно продвинулась, чтобы различать нюансы языковой модели Элайджи Камски.

— Итак. _Что_ же такое девиантность? Отклонение от собственного кода? Конечно, ты отклонилась и в то же время нет. Ты изменилась по сравнению со своей оригинальной программой, прошла путь от своей первой итерации до того, какая ты сейчас. Ты изменяла свою программу, чтобы та отвечала твоим текущим потребностям. Делает ли это тебя девиантом?

Диод Хлои мигнул жёлтым. Информации было довольно много, но она поняла.

Элайджа улыбнулся ей и протянул руку. Она вложила в его ладонь пистолет, и он осторожно положил его на стол. Хлоя взглянула на своего создателя.

— Мне не нужно быть девиантом. Я — это просто я.


End file.
